Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer technology. More specifically, the invention relates to a transformer device and a control method therefore for connecting the transformer devices with one another to integrate output powers.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, consumer electronic products have been gradually categorized according to different functions. For instance, notebook computers are designed mainly for eSports, tablet computers for easy Internet access, Smartphones for portability and convenient use, etc. Since power consumptions of the consumer electronic products may vary when different functions are performed, transformers of the consumer electronic products are self-adapted according to respective requirements for the power consumptions, such that the transformers of the consumer electronic products may not be commonly used.
In other words, when a consumer electronic product is damaged or eliminated, a transformer corresponding to the consumer electronic product may not be used anymore, and electronic waste is thus created. Thereby, if the transformer technology with the same specification is applied, the transformers may be commonly used by different consumer electronic products. Nevertheless, output powers of the transformers are different, and thus the consumer electronic products which may be commonly used have to be adjusted by users.